Conversations
by Snowsong-86
Summary: Conversations with Lee provide two things: a unique perspective and inevitable hilarity. Ch 2: Neji
1. A Day Off with Tenten san

_Author's Note:_

_I first got the chance to write Lee in an RP. I loved the character before, but I love him even more now. This started as an exploration on Lee's take of a relationship between Tenten and Shino. The following was originally intended as a oneshot, but may be expanded to include Lee's conversations with numerous other characters as well._

_I've always viewed Lee and Tenten to share a sibling-like relationship. I wanted to write something that displayed that familial understanding, not to mention a topic to which I think both can easily relate.  
_

_Story: Conversations_

_Chapter 1: Tenten_

_Characters: Lee, Tenten, Shino (implied), Neji (implied)_

_Genres: Friendship, Humor, Romance (eventually)_

_*****  
_

It was with some disappointment Lee found himself strolling the streets of the Konoha market district.

It was too beautiful of a day to waste on leisure! They should be back at the training grounds, with Neji-kun, honing their skills! Making use of their bountiful youthful spirit, while it was still theirs to employ! What would Gai-sensei say if he caught them…how had Tenten-san put it...'playing hooky?'

He had told Tenten-san as much. But who was he to deny his dear friend's much needed getaway? While Lee was very aware he was no Hyuuga when it came to observation, he was not lost to Tenten-san's shift in behavior. And while it may be overlooked by her female companions in Konoha, perhaps even ignored, he would not just sit by and hope all would pass.

"Tenten-san, did you purchase an elephant?"

Bright-eyed with a renewed youth only the fairer gender experience when 'shopping' (generally, it shared more similarities with 'torture,' in Lee's opinion), Tenten-san flashed a coy smile, "What's wrong, Lee? Is that bag too heavy for Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast?!"

Lee was taken aback, "Of course it is not, Tenten-san! I could run 300 laps around Konoha with this in my arms! I am just…just confused as to what there could possibly be for you to purchase that you have not already done!"

She giggled. It shone as the sprinkle of dewdrops in the morning sunshine of spring! And it provided Lee with a hope that he was, in fact, doing his teammate a good service—whether by physically carrying her bags, or by distracting her from the heavy thoughts that seemed to plague her mind as of late.

The two had long shared a bond much akin to siblings, which, in the end entitled Lee to knowledge that few others would ever hear from Tenten-san. She had shared with him her once-strong attachment to his honored rival—her attentions to him, Lee regretfully admitted, he had fought so strongly for at one time. He had learned quickly, however, that role was not one he was meant to play with Tenten-san. And those lessons had come so very in handy when she had finally realized it was not the role Neji-kun was meant to play either.

Upon her discovery—an agonizing day full of awkward confessions and remorseful refusals which Lee did not wish to recall—he had watched his disheartened teammate rise from the ashes and grow to be the beautiful flower that stood before him now.

And this, Lee mused, was likely what triggered the most happy of developments.

"Shino-kun will enjoy this delightful ladybug!" he ventured lightheartedly as he gestured to the slightly cross-eyed stuffed toy teetering precariously at the very top of the pile. He was tentative of mentioning his name for fear of pushing Tenten-san back into the forlorn atmosphere which had surrounded her since Aburame-san's departure.

Her expression became subtly glazed—hinting her mind had strayed to him. She was worried, he knew.

"I hope so! He can say 'it is the thought that counts,'" she mimicked him quite accurately, "all he wants, but for once I'd like to think he isn't pretending when he says he likes a gift!" Ah, good—just as always. Her unwavering faith in Shino-kun's abilities and that he would return from the mission in the best of health was what pulled her through his prolonged absence.

The unlikely attachment between them had come as a surprise to most of their comrades. But Lee did not find it so unexpected. Many of these same comrades had a tendency to ignore their very existence! Indeed, Lee himself was guilty of forgetting Shino-kun's presence more than once. As Tenten-san had later explained, "their friendship had come from a mutual understanding of being frequently overlooked socially; the romance, well that was none of his business."

Shino-kun brought out the side of Tenten-san that Lee often wondered if she was even aware existed! She gained a sort of peace about her that permeated beyond physical expression. She was at ease in his presence; they were equals, always on level playing fields.

He also wondered if she knew the strong, youthful, fighting spirit she had acquired, as of late! Lee hung his head; to think of the number of times she had bested him on the training fields in the past months… He was still running laps because of it!

Lee may not yet have known Shino-kun as well as he soon wished to, although upon seeing what he had unwittingly done for his dearest friend—Lee was inclined to approve of him very much.

But only one hindrance had arisen since Tenten-san and Shino-kun's attachment. A wall, so to speak, built over time. Defining the party most to blame was impossible, as, in reality, far too many factors had aided in its construction so that the borders were no longer discernable. All the feelings once harbored for their more stoic teammate, had long since diminished. Even still, her respect for Neji-kun had not once wavered, and her desire for his approval was rivaled only by Lee's own.

And Neji-kun's unwillingness to verbally approve of Aburame Shino ate away at Tenten-san deep inside.

Lee knew this because Neji-kun rarely acknowledged how his opinions and manner of speaking affected his closest friends—he was often wrapped up in his own world which consisted of thoughts and pressures Lee could only imagine. He was not vocal about his personal life, which had always served as a frustration to the wide-open Lee. And this behavioral excuse, he admitted silently, did not erase the blame on his Hyuuga counterpart for pushing his fellow shinobi away.

"Lee…?"

Her questioning tone was accompanied by a sudden shift in temperament—still said with lightness, but lacking her usual joking tone… Then, as if their minds had been traveling along the same path of thought, she voiced her concern as she had done with Lee so many times in the past.

"Has Neji ever said anything about me and…" her voice died off. She did not need to finish the sentence—Lee knew what was concerning her. She was valiantly attempting to cover her deep set concern with idle, light-hearted conversation. Had Lee been anyone else, she may have succeeded.

Slowing their pace on the store-lined walkway, he took a moment to consider before answering as delicately as he was able. "I do not believe he has ever mentioned the subject to me before, Tenten-san."

She seemed to deflate at his words, Lee began to wonder that this…dilemma…was affecting her more than he had ever even thought!

She knew all too well both parties did not seem to get along favorably. And for the life of him, Lee could not figure why! They really were quite similar in many respects! But then…they were also quite different. Both were generally quiet unless they felt the need to speak, and each garnered a proud streak. And, while both had the reputation for being distant in social circles, Neji-kun was on the inside pushing away, while Shino-kun was on the outside unsure how to enter.

"Shino…Shino won't even contribute to the conversation if I ever mention him. And Neji…seems to be even more apathetic to my personal life than he was before," Tenten sighed, then adding quickly with a self-deprecating laugh, "which, I suppose, is saying something, since it wasn't something he cared to concern himself with much anyway…"

And that was Neji-kun's way. They both had come to terms with it, and accepted him for it. He had his own ways of showing he cared. This, however, did not make it any easier on them, when his opinion still meant a great deal to his friends!

"Yes, you know how Neji-kun is, Tenten-san. He cares deeply for his friends, but he does not often verbalize it."

She gave a derisive snort. "Not often? He _never _verbalizes it," she added, almost in afterthought. A moment of silence followed, and then, exasperatedly:

"Why does Neji feel it's so below him to see the happiness of others?!"

Lee found himself a bit surprised by her outburst!

He slowed to a stop as they passed a messenger hawk vender, several hawks of numerous shapes and sizes perched on and around the booth. The hawk closest to him caught his attention. Chained loosely to the perch, it surveyed him with what, on any other bird, would have been keen eyes. But from the cloudy appearance which seemed to stare straight through him, Lee subconsciously recognized the bird's blindness.

Considering his words carefully (not something he commonly thought to do, he mentally congratulated himself!), he hesitantly began, "Tenten-san…Neji-kun may have all-seeing eyes. They are indispensable on a mission, and catch what yours or mine will not. But I have found that they are often blind to the most important things."

She gave him an astonished look, as though he had just said something truly profound! Did his words really come as this much of a surprise? It was an honest truth…a fact that he had come to terms with early on when placed on his team. He took her lack of response as invitation to continue.

"…Friends, teammates, even family. Are these not the important things? Years ago, we watched him as he turned a blind eye to the accomplishments of Hinata-chan, his own cousin!" Then, as if bearing his own deep wound, he added, "He has long been blind to our growth and worth as a team… It does not mean that he does not care!" he continued hastily. "Because I know that he does…he just does not show it in the same way as you or I."

Taking a free hand to stroke the feathered breast of the bird before him, he continued, "He does not recognize these things as most do. And he does not recognize the hurt that his lack of acknowledgement bestows…" The bird quirked its head to the side, finally registering Lee's presence, and recognizing he did not pose a threat. "But I truly believe that someday…whether he wishes to admit it or not...he will come to understand that we are all worthy of each other!"

When he finally turned to look at Tenten-san, Lee found her staring back. Had he…gone bald in the past five minutes? Fear momentarily coursed through his veins at the thought! He would _never_ hear the end of it from Gai-sensei if he had…

"Is…is something the matter Tenten-san?" he inquired, his free hand flying to scratch his scalp (noting with relief the feel of his dashing locks!).

She stared at him a full minute before responding.

"You need to warn me before you do that. Really…I was worried a Yamanaka had just walked past to cast Shintenshin on you."

Lee gaped. It took him a moment to process what she had just said… "Do what, Tenten-san?" his bewildered expression a tribute to his sincerity.

She stared back, her features deadpan. She then shook her head and turned to continue on her way.

A pleasant smile spread across his face as he moved to follow.

And that was how it always was…he was pleased to know his words had helped. Her response had made that clear—her tone had shifted back to the brazen, confident quality he had come to associate with Tenten-san.

They continued on their way down the road, leaving the blind bird content to its happy perch.

Chancing a glance, a serene calm seemed to have washed over her face. And although he could tell she was still deep in thought, a small smile graced her lips…as if she had come to a conclusion which afforded some hope.

…

…Now, if only there were a glimmer of hope for him and the end this shopping nonsense! It seemed he may have unwittingly convinced Tenten-san of _something_ once already this afternoon! Perhaps luck was on his side.


	2. Training with Neji kun

_Author's Note:_

_I've stated before that I'm not the biggest fan of Neji. But the challenge I've set before myself in this fic is to explore my interpretation of each of the character's canon personality through the eyes of Lee. In other words, I'm trying very hard NOT to distort their persona's for my own whims. This serves as a particular challenge for characters I'm not fond of, but one that I feel needs to be handled appropriately. I have been known to place Neji in antagonizing or even somewhat deprecating roles in some of my other fics for the sake of amusement, but this is NOT my goal here. I hope very much that his role and point of view is clear, as this story progresses._

_In truth, the point of this chapter as a whole is to recognize the complexity of friendships/relationships. We've all been there—where we feel we've been wronged by our friends, and they feel wronged by us, but in the end, the blame is spread indeterminably amongst everyone. Friendships are a complex balance of give and take…and representing them as such isn't always as easy as it sounds. It is my wish to represent a longstanding companionship between the members of Team Gai in as realistic way as possible, and I hope that this chapter takes a step in achieving that._

_._

_._

_._

_Conversations_

_Chapter 2: Training with Neji-kun_

_Characters: Lee, Neji (Tenten, Shino—mentioned)_

_Genre: Friendship, Drama_

_Warnings: Serious!Lee_

*****

"Where were you two yesterday."

Lee deftly dodged his opponent's well aimed jab, and took the brief fraction of a second before the next onslaught to contemplate the inquiry. Although…it was rather less an inquiry and more of a demand…and he knew he would need to be very careful with the wording of his response. He did not wish for himself or especially Tenten-san to end up in Neji-kun's 'doghouse!'

However…he feared they might already be permanent residents there…

Even still, Neji-kun was making his displeasure at being left to train alone the previous day quite clear. Their ongoing spar had been more than making up for the lost day! Lee imagined that if it continued this way, he would soon break into a profuse sweat!

And his honored rival was taking advantage of every opening Lee happened to leave! He knew that a day off had been unwise…

Neji-kun slid into a lower stance, directing a well aimed attack at the hollow of his neck. A momentary panic gripped him as he leaned back (Neji-kun's attack just passing in front of his face, barely brushing his bangs) and desperately flipped away! Neji-kun…seemed a great deal more upset than even Lee had predicted of him!

"Neji-kun! It was a lovely day yesterday! Tenten-san needed to complete some shopping and required my assistance!"

The distance Lee had created from his opponent disappeared as quickly as he had created it, once Neji-kun had regained his balance and continued his assault. "That does not excuse you both from training. There would've been plenty of time to do that _after_ you fulfilled your obligations to the team."

Had Lee not been fending off another attack, he would have hung his head! He knew that Neji-kun's assessment was right, of course, but… He had not been entirely honest with his teammate, and if there was anything Lee prided in his friends and teammates (besides dedication and loyalty), it was honesty.

He deflected Neji-kun's blow and answered with a kick of his own. "I am sure you have noticed, Neji-kun, that Tenten-san has not been…herself…as of late." Neji-kun assented with a soft grunt as he twisted for a new angle at Lee. "She…was not in the correct frame of mind to be training yesterday! You know as well as I that if one is not completely focused in training, severe injuries are bound to follow!"

Lee had not seen it coming! His opponent neatly twirled in the air, connected elbow with Lee's jaw and followed not moments later with a palm thrust to the chest, effectively winding him. Now sprawled unceremoniously on the ground, Lee recognized the coincidence of his words and looked up at his teammate. Rubbing his jaw, he said pleasantly, "Good hit, Neji-kun! I did not anticipa—"

"Just because one is having an off day doesn't excuse them from their responsibilities. If I recall—and I do—neither of you felt bothered to tell me I would be training solo yesterday." It really was quite extraordinary how Neji-kun could express his displeasure without raising his tone even a decibel! If Lee had been anyone else, his honored rival's looming form might have been quite intimidating!

Brushing himself off, Lee stood to face Neji-kun, a truly apologetic look on his face. "I am very sorry to have wronged you Neji-kun. But I do not believe you have completely understood my meaning."

Neji-kun's neutral expression did not waiver in the least, and Lee took this as invitation to continue. "Tenten-san was not herself yesterday. Her mind was not with us here in Konoha…" He trailed off, tentative to approach this subject with Neji-kun. He was not sure if he was prepared for what it might bring!

"I could tell that training would not have aided in easing her thoughts. In fact, I believe very strongly that she would only have become even more distraught. What she needed was a distraction, Neji-kun."

Silence stretched for a moment, then, "And you were to be the distraction."

He fell back into a sparring stance and awaited Lee to do the same. Neji-kun was still upset at them. But, Lee could not shake the feeling that something had changed in his honored rival's behavior… He no longer seemed to glare at Lee, yet, even though the direction of his eyes would indicate otherwise, his sight never seemed to reach Lee at all!

And that was disconcerting.

Neji-kun prided his keen eyesight, so whenever it did not have the same sharp quality, it meant one of two things: he had fallen quite ill, or something of great significance was bothering him. This did not bode well for Lee.

He did not have much time to contemplate it, however, as a fresh barrage of high-speed punches flew his way.

And, just like that, everything had returned to normal routine…with one exception, Lee noted.

Neji-kun's movements did not seem quite as sharp as usual.

Normally, Neji-kun's hits would be directed with pinpoint accuracy—intentionally placed just off the mark to prevent inflicting horrifying wounds to his sparring partner (an act for which Lee was quite grateful!), but when utilized as intended for battle, had the potential to be deadly. It was this pinpoint accuracy that made the Hyuuga clan—and indeed, Neji-kun in particular—such a threat to their enemies, and an asset to their allies.

But now, despite the fact that the hits were still just slightly off the mark of causing significant damage, Neji-kun's signature control did not seem as fluid as usual. If Lee were to describe it, he would say it was almost…sloppy. Lee's eyes widened slightly at his revelation, as "sloppy" was not a term he had ever in his life associated with Neji-kun!

A flurry of blows and blocks were exchanged at rapid pace. Lee parried Neji-kun's oncoming palm with his forearm and extended lithely into a punch aimed at his opponent's side. His fist contacted only with open air, just under the left arm. It was the opening that Lee needed, however, and catching the wrist attached to the right palm flying towards his sternum, Lee grasped from underneath Neji-kun's shoulder, and spun! Using the speed and leverage to his advantage, he flipped his teammate directly over his shoulder.

How unusual for Neji-kun to have failed in blocking his attack…and one Lee was often chastised for even considering useful! To think that just minutes before, Neji-kun had been all but sending Lee down the road to utter exhaustion…and was now so out of sorts that he was unsuccessful in, what was for Neji-kun, a simple defensive move… Lee would have never imagined missing a single training would upset his friend so very much.

He watched his honored rival brush himself off, carefully avoiding his eyes. Years of sparring had attuned his eyes to see the signs indicating when Neji-kun was not far from losing his well practiced control. And while, to many, such gestures would seem insignificant, Lee knew they were motions which his teammate almost _never_ allowed to occur, let alone be seen.

It seemed that the proverbial elephant in the room really should not be ignored any longer…

"Neji-kun," he said in a tone so uncharacteristically serious that Neji-kun halted a fraction of a second. "I know that you are upset with me. And I believe that you have every right to be. For that I am truly sorry." Neji-kun stilled his actions in his usual regal manner, bringing his hands to his sides before turning his head a fraction towards Lee.

"But, Neji-kun, please do not be upset with Tenten-san… She did not intend to anger you. In truth, every day, she strives to do the opposite! You are our closest friend!"

"Closest friend," he said, his brows furrowing. "I highly doubt Tenten would call either of us her 'closest friend' anymore, Lee. Despite what she might tell you, that Aburame has commandeered that position."

Lee's face took on a puzzled expression. "I do not know why you would say that Neji-kun. I do not believe Shino-kun has invaded any such position. He has just filled a new one." He had been dreading this moment since the topic had arisen. Lee knew that what he had to say would likely not improve Neji-kun's current disposition, but sometimes it is the duty of a friend to say what needs to be said, and not hide behind what is easily left unsaid.

"I must be completely honest with you, Neji-kun. You are both my honored rival, and my best friend. It would go against all that those stand for in my heart if I were to be anything else." Unlike Neji-kun, Lee was not the most eloquent of people, a flaw which had caused him much suffering in the past—and it was of the greatest importance that what he was about to say was worded most tactfully!

"Tenten-san and I hold the greatest respect for our friends. We care for their welfare, value their opinions, and strive for the same in return. And we are both similar in that it pains us greatly when we fail in their eyes; when our efforts and feelings go unacknowledged. I do not know of your history with Shino-kun, or why you refuse to approve of Tenten-san's relationship with him… But I am certain that part of the reason Tenten-san has not been herself is because she cannot talk to one of her dearest friends about one of the happiest occurrences she has been the subject of in a great while!"

He paused for a moment to let his words absorb. He watched his rival's unchanging expression, willing the eyes he knew were already watching him, to meet his. "You do not have to like him—I am most certain that she does not expect you to, although I cannot reason why you would not approve. But I would hope that, for her sake, you would make an effort to respect her choices as much as she respects yours… Recognize her for her worth as a teammate, and at least appreciate that she has found something that has made her the happiest I have ever seen her!"

His teammate remained silent. When he finally turned is stark white eyes to Lee's, he said in a tone that was very near venomous, "So this is what yesterday was about. The both of you conspiring on how unappreciated you feel?" His scowl deepened, "Do not presume to tell me whom to respect and how. Such respect is earned, not bestowed."

Lee was shocked! Did years being teammates mean nothing? He had known Neji-kun long enough to know that this was not the truth. "I would have thought that, after all these years, Tenten-san would have earned your—"

"I don't mean for Tenten," he spat. "If she expects me to approve right away, then she's wrong." He turned, and began to depart. Pausing, almost as in afterthought, he added, "Thank you for actually showing up. And for the spar," in an icy manner which belied the true gratitude Lee recognized behind them.

Lee watched his teammate go, holding himself quite tense. He was not used to confrontations between friends, and this was likely one of the most difficult he had ever experienced. He was more than aware that the subject was not over, but for now they had both said what was needed.

Neji-kun had not said Lee's words were not worth considering. He had also not said he was incorrect. If anything, these two glorious facts would, in some way, appease him.

Lee stood unmoving until Neji-kun had turned the corner, feeling almost as if he were being punished for more than just skipping a day of training. He sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

...Well, it would seem Neji-kun finally got him to sweat. Gai-sensei would be proud of his honored rival!

…

…But not of Lee! This was had to be the worst punishment of all!


End file.
